LOZ: OoT- Parallel Universe
by VariaLover
Summary: There was a normal average teenage girl- no skip the normal average- who loves LOZ and Dark but what happens when Hyrule needs her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer-**

**VariaLover:** I do not own ANY Legend of Zelda work.  
**Navi:** Nintendo, Capcom, and Shigeru Miyamoto . . .  
**Link:** All own the characters, plot, design, and story of LOZ.  
**Dark:** She wishes she does. But she does own her Oc and this story.  
**VariaLover:** So please no copying and thanks for choosing to read this story :3

* * *

Prologue: Dream

_Where art thou? Come hither . . . _

_Now . . . listen carefully . . . A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me . . ._

_This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the __**Sacred Realm**__ that is connected to . . ._

_For it is in that __**Sacred Realm**__ that one will find the __**divine relic**__, which contains the essence of the gods . . ._

_Before time began, before spirits and life existed . . ._

_Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was . . ._

_Din, the goddess of __**power **__. . ._

_Nayru, the goddess of __**wisdom**__ . . ._

_Farore, the goddess of __**courage **__. . ._

_**Din **__. . ._

_With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._

_**Nayru**__ . . ._

_Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._

_**Farore **__. . ._

_With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law._

_The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens._

_And __**golden sacred triangles**__ remained at the point where the goddesses left the world._

_Since then, the sacred traingles have become the basis of our world's providence._

_And, the resting place of the traingles has become the __**Sacred Realm**__._

_Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred . . ._

_Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the __**Sacred Realm**__ of legend . . ._

_Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm . . ._

_Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares . . . _

_As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it . . ._

_Verily, thou hast felt it . . ._

_Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of . . ._

_For so long, -, has stood as a barrier, __**deterring outsiders**__ and maintaining the order of the world . . . _

_. . . But . . ._

_The time has come to test thy courage . . ._

_. . . before this tremendous evil, even my power is as nothing . . . _

_It seems the time has come for the __**descendant **__to begin her journey . . ._

_The youth whose destiny it is to lead __**the boy without a fairy**__ to the path of justice and truth._

_. . . go now! Find our young friend . . ._

_I have been __**cursed**__ . . ._

_I do not have much time left._

_I have been able to tell you of these important matters . . ._

_This is - final hope . . ._

_. . . . ._

_Can - destiny really depend on such a __**lazy girl**__?_

_Hello._

_Hey!_

_**WAKE UP!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lake Hylia

Chapter 1: Lake Hylia

I wake up with a start. It feels like I'm falling. But all I could see was darkness. 'Descendant? Outsider?' I wondered but the thought quickly fade with the dream. Lately I can't remember my dreams. Normally I can remember at least just a small amount but I don't remember, nothing at all. I turn my head to the left and right. I couldn't feel my pillow. I start to panic. I move my legs. No blankets. I move my arms. No bed. My throat starts to tighten. A sigh that my anxiety is getting too high. I could feel a presence. It was male. Around my age? It was coming closer.

Just as I was about to try to yell for help brightness destroys the darkness around me. I shield my face from the rising sun. From the fast and hard wind around me, it pushed my arms away. All I could see was a bright sunny sky with clouds. I could feel my clothes whipping around as I fell. I managed to turn myself around just in time to see that there was a lake below me. I went under and I bet there was a huge splash. A struggled scream escaped my lips, knowing I couldn't possible swim fast enough to get air. A light shined from around my neck for a moment. I looked down. I had a water dragon's scale as a necklace. It was allowing me to breath underwater. I look around a noticed the very crystal clear water surrounding me. No lake could look like this even if man didn't touch it. The temperature of the water was nice. Not to hot and not to cold. A chill went up my spine. I did a quick 380. No one was around. I cock my head to the side, puzzled. I swim to the surface. I located the shore. I swim over to it. As I get out the scale shines so that I could breath air once more. I look around. I was in Lake Hylia. 'How is that possible?' I thought.

I felt the need to pinch myself but I didn't want this to end. To my left was a cliff and a house. To my right was some broken pillars. Straight ahead was just a hill. Behind me was the tree in the middle of the lake and I saw the bottle Link would collect later. The grass looked greenest I have ever seen. I smile. It felt peaceful. Everything here seemed clearer to me than in my own world. I wonder why. I look down at the water and froze. There was another person staring back at me. She had a short gold blonde bob hair cut that stops just below her elf, or Hylian, ears with a pair of dark sky blue eyes. She wore a violet silk dress, my LOZ pendant, a water dragon scale necklace, a pair of fireshield earrings, and black boots. But this girl staring back was a child not a thirteen year old girl. That was what puzzled me. I tilt my head to the side. She does the same. I glare. She glares.

'. . . OH DIN'S FIRE! THAT'S ME!' I thought. Why am I a child? I then noticed something important. This place looked like the Sacred Grounds in SS. The island with the tree in the middle could very well be the statue of the goddess that fell from Skyloft to seal the Imprisoned for the last time. A chill went up my spine. A urge came to me. It was bad. I need to leave. NOW. I scrambled to get up. I ran up the hill and out towards the gates. I gasp for breath. I look back, the feeling leaving me. I was safe. For now.


End file.
